


An Unfortunate Position To Be In

by melancholicInspiration



Category: Assasin's Creed Rogue, Assassin's Creed
Genre: Kabeshiri, M/M, also trigger warning for Hickey, but the warning needs to be there, he's real bad, more dubcon than actual non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicInspiration/pseuds/melancholicInspiration
Summary: Shay is stuck in a hole and gets the attention of two of his fellow Templars. PWP.
Relationships: Shaytham - Relationship, Shaytham+Hickey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	An Unfortunate Position To Be In

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill that deserves its place here.

Shay Cormac was far from a skinny man with well toned muscles and a broad frame, but he had thought he would fit through this hole in an outer wall of a house. Hands found clumps of grass but to no avail, as tugging on it and trying to move forward didn't give him the proper leverage. Moving backwards just ended up in an awkward rutting motion as splintering wood caught on his clothes. A slight growl at the predicament escaped his lips as he tried to look around for any kind of assistance.  _ Anyone, please. This is humiliating enough.  _

Footsteps sounded behind him, inside the house and the sound of someone swallowing something and making a sound of appreciation. Then whomever it was, whistled lowly and chuckled at the sight before him. There was rarely a sight better than the one before him, Shay's large, luscious ass just begging to be touched. 

_ And Hickey had just the hands to do it.  _

Hands found that beautiful ass as Hickey got closer to him. The subsequent yelp from Shay had him chuckling a bit, and Shay recognized it  _ instantly.  _ "Christ, 'ickey, hands off!" 

That got a light slap to his rear and then a gentle massage to the same spot as Hickey smirked - not that Shay could see. The older Irishman couldn't even turn around like this, much less grab any weapons. "Relax, mate, I'll show ye a good time.~" 

Not that there was much to do, a slightly panicked look around saw noone to see what kind of mess Shay was in. There was the smell of a campfire nearby, but it was likely on the other side of the house and Shay didn't want to draw any attention to what he was in the middle of. The ex-Assassin was too busy trying to get his bearings - what little there was - to have noticed that Hickey had moved so both hands were around his waist and undoing his belt. 

It came free in a manner of seconds, and curious hands pushed trousers down until they reached his knees. Shay's toes curled shamefully inside his boots at the feeling of his bare ass in the air so indelicately, but Thomas' hands were already groping and feeling around. "What a lovely arse ya got, Shay.~" He started to say as hands drifted down lengthwise to tease his hole, getting a shocked gasp from said man. 

Then, there was the new  _ and very startling feeling of warm liquid being poured over his ass  _ causing him to nearly swear loudly in surprise, before he was silenced by a tongue licking up all of whatever it was.  _ "H-Hickey!"  _ Beer then, or whiskey. 

It wasn't really an order to stop and both men knew it, so the other Templar continued, licking all over the top of his ass where it met the bottom of his spine, then down lower over the curve of each cheek. Hickey moved away for a few seconds and Shay let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Then, before he could gather  _ any  _ composure, those hands were on him again, spreading him open and Hickey's mouth was soon in that space, his tongue licking from top to bottom and then attempting to penetrate Shay's asshole. 

_ Shay had never known this feeling before,  _ and he couldn't help the pitched gasps when he felt that tongue breach just inside that tight muscle. Hands were effortlessly trying to tap out a nonsense rhythm on the dirt ground - an effort to center himself again - before he felt  _ teeth  _ near one cheek and could hear Hickey's heavy breathing. 

Father of Understanding, help me, Shay mouthed at the dark sky in a brief moment of thought. If there was such a being, he had seemingly stepped away for a moment, because Hickey was eating him out like his drunken life depended on it. A vicious heat came over Shay's face the longer he went at it and he moved back into him, bowing his head into his upper arm to try to muffle some of his long moans. "Hickey, where the...devil...did you learn this…" 

It didn't receive an answer, and none was needed. Shay would rather drown himself in the Boston Harbour than listen to an honest answer to that question. Yet, he had stopped for now and Shay allowed himself however long he had to recuperate from such a dizzying assault. 

"Well, ain't this nice.~" Hickey drawled softly as his hands moved around to cup... _ oh no. Shay had started to get an erection from that.  _

Thank the Heavens that Hickey didn't give more than one firm pump to his length - which garnered a hasty moan of pleasure as Shay's dark eyes fluttered open and shut - before his hands moved away. "Ah, can tell ya like this. Like being trapped don't ya?" There was a brief pause where, again, Thomas' hands left him entirely, mainly to rid himself of his own, now too tight, trousers and pumped his own erection to full mast. 

What happened next had Shay's self-concern growing and he shifted a bit, but a hand clutching his hip held him fast to the spot. The other hand was firmly in the middle of Hickey's own erection and guiding him into Shay's wet and loosened hole. This got the reaction of Shay moaning  _ loudly  _ and arching his back as his ass wiggled from left to right. 

Hickey allowed him to adjust to the shallow intrusion before starting to slide in deeper. Luckily Shay could catch his breath but  _ gods, he didn't expect this to happen.  _

Then Hickey started to actually fuck him properly, and Shay couldn't help but writhe in place where he was stuck, embarrassment making his face burn hot. It definitely didn't help the way he could feel those hands moving up under his jacket and shirts, exploring what he could as he moved into him with a pace that made Shay salivate. 

A loud moan escaped him as Hickey accidentally brushed past a sensitive spot inside of him. It must have alerted someone to what was happening in the house because when Shay opened his eyes next he was face to navel with  _ Haytham.  _ **_Oh no._ **

"M-master ….Kenway…" Shay moaned out, eyes glazed over as he angled his head up to look at the Grand Master. Instead of a steely gaze of disapproval or judgement, there was now a flicker of actual lust in the man's gaze. It made Shay swallow thickly, and be even more thankful that Hickey had stopped for now. Perhaps he heard him come over? 

A gloved hand ran through Shay's hair and Haytham hummed low. "My, what have you gotten yourself into Shay…" The hunched over man quirked an eyebrow at his superior, silently asking if there was to be a punishment. Then again, it's not like  _ he asked for it.  _

That look was shared for a few moments, even as Hickey started thrusting again, shallowly this time. It seemed Haytham got whatever hint the other Templar was playing at, as he removed a glove and moved to undo his own trousers. There was no need to take them off, not with Shay so close. 

If Shay's surprise at seeing Haytham's arousal meant anything it paled in comparison to how the Grand Master moved forward and guided Shay's mouth to him.  _ "Suck." _

There was no hesitation in how Shay looked up at him, mouth open and eyes heavily lidded with desire, and Haytham's breathing hitched at the sight. Moving forward, a hand came to rest on a shoulder as Shay took him in his mouth. Hickey started up again, going deep at first but resuming a moderate pace. Whatever moans came from it would be muffled by Haytham's own cock in his mouth and he tried sucking as much as possible, guided even more now by the Grand Master's hand resting at the back of his head, forcing him to take more into his throat. Shay felt his head nod, and his tongue rolled around that cock, eventually moving so he could grab at Haytham's belt, to both pull him in more and steady himself. 

The new position made it slide down almost effortlessly and Shay moaned with the new pleasant weight in his throat. Now when Hickey thrusted in deep, Shay would be forced to take Haytham in his mouth, and when he moved back a similar action occurred. With the constant motion, and being so thoroughly filled by his allies, Shay's mind was far from the thoughts of relieving himself. Not that he could, with how he was stuck. 

Suddenly, he felt Hickey getting a lot faster and deeper, the sound of slapping flesh no doubt echoing through the house, and it seemed to be enough that Haytham heard him at his front. 

With that lustful gaze down at him, Shay could feel his cock start to leak as his toes curled again. 

It was Hickey who came first, burying his cock fully inside of Shay, and he swore he could  _ feel it.  _ Haytham came later, after burying his cock in Shay's mouth until he gagged a few times, and Shay could catch a glimpse of Haytham's grey eyes fluttering shut and a low sound escaped him as salty cum was swallowed by the Irishman. 

The Grand Master moved away and placed his cock back in his trousers, still smirking softly at the now sweaty, panting sight of Shay still on his trembling knees. A Shay who was still a bit off from finishing himself. 

"I suppose we should get you out of there, shouldn't we, Master Cormac?" 


End file.
